1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of registering a wireless device in a wireless network, and a wireless network system and the wireless device for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks are becoming increasingly important, and also have a variety of applications. Particularly, as technologies related to a wireless personal area network (WPAN) and a wireless sensor network (WSN) are developing, research into construction of a home network for automatically collecting and integratedly managing premises information is being actively conducted. To construct such a home network, various home electronic appliances need to be connected to a network and managed integratedly. Accordingly, it is necessary to develop a method of registering various devices in a wireless network and a method of managing the connected devices.